1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display device having the backlight assembly, a display substrate for the display device and a method of manufacturing the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of decreasing a power consumption, a display device having the backlight assembly, which is capable of improving image display quality, a display substrate for the display device and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device, in general, is used for personal computers, notebook computers, automobile navigation systems, television receiver sets, etc. The LCD device converts an electric signal having image information into an image. The LCD device has various characteristics such as a light weight, a small size, a thin thickness, a low power consumption, etc., so that the LCD device has been widely used.
In a mobile LCD device, a display panel of the LCD device is divided into a main display part and a sub display part to improve optical characteristics and to decrease power consumption. For example, the sub display part constantly displays auxiliary information such as time, data, battery state, etc. The main display part selectively displays main information such as image of a camera, character, etc.
The main display part and the sub display part of the LCD device receive a light generated from a same light source. The main display part displays the image in a main driving mode, and the main display part does not display the image in a sub driving mode. In the sub driving mode, the light generated from the light source is incident into the main display part, but the main display part is turned off so that the image is not displayed by a black driving of the main display part of the display panel.
In the sub driving mode, the light incident into the main display part is unnecessary. Therefore, in order to decrease a power consumption of the LCD device, a current of the sub driving mode has a smaller amount than that of the main driving mode. However, when the amount of the current of the sub driving mode is decreased, a luminance of the light incident into the sub display part is decreased, thereby deteriorating an image display quality of the sub display part.
In addition, when the luminance of the backlight assembly is increased in order to improve the image display quality, the power consumption of the backlight assembly is also increased.
The LCD device having the main and sub display parts includes a color filter for displaying a color image. The color filter transmits a color light to display the color image based on the light generated from the backlight assembly. The color filter includes red, green and blue colorants. The red, green and blue colorants block a portion of the light generated from the backlight assembly, thereby decreasing a luminance of the LCD device. Therefore, in the sub driving mode, the luminance of the LCD device is greatly decreased by the decreased power consumption and the absorption of the light by the colorant, thereby deteriorating the image display quality of the sub display part.